SoulNet is My Soul!
by Armalita Nanda R
Summary: Rukia ngantiin Ichigo jadi operator warnet bapaknya Ichigo, SoulNet. Renji langsung love at the firstsight sama Rukia! RnR?


SoulNet is My Soul!

By : Armalita Nanda R.

Pairing: Walau aku suka RenHina, aku juga suka RenRuki. Jadi.. RenRuki ^^

Rating: K+, maybe

Genre: Humour (tapi nggak lucu) Romance

Disclaimer: Bleach,Yamaha,Nokia, (yg bahkan sy nggak tau ada atau nggak) bukan punya saya, everafter.

.

Rukia Kuchiki sedang tertidur pulas di kamarnya yang luas. Yap, jelas saja. Dia sangat dimanja oleh ortunya, Byakuya dan Hisana, dan dia anak tunggal.

Tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi, mengganggu tidur sang putri. Rukia membuka e-mail masuk.

.

From : Ichigo

Subject: tolong

Hoe Rukia! Tolong dong jagain warnet punya ayahku, please.

Aku harus kerja kelompok. Ya? Kamu boleh online sepuasnya deh, sampe aku pulang. Ya? Ya?

Thanks before~

.

Rukia cengo. Dia langsung membalas e-mail itu, menerima tawaran Ichigo yang menggiurkan. Terang saja, sebenarnya sang putrid ini doyan banget online. Rukia langsung bersiap-siap

menuju ke warnet Ichigo yang bernama SoulNet.

Setelah ijin orang tua, Rukia berangkat menaiki Yamaha Mio-nya.

-XxX-

Ichigo menunggu kedatangan bala bantuan dengan cemas. Tampak dari jauh sosok yang mengendarai Yamaha Mio dengan helm yang ada motif chappy-nya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rukia Kuchiki?

"Huft, untung kamu dating! Thanks ya. Aku tertolong," gumam Ichigo sambil menyerahkan kunci warnet pada Rukia.

"Sama-sama. Udah, cepet berangkat," ujar Rukia sambil melangkah menuju pintu.

-XxX-

"Hah..Tugas lagi. Nggak tahu aku nggak punya komputer apa?" omel Renji. Cowok rambut merah ini sedang banyak tugas. Sejarah Jepang pula.

Maka, berangkatlah si cowok rambut merh tiu ke warnet dekat rumahnya,SoulNet . Warnet ini terkenal karena tempatnya nyaman dan sang operator, Ichigo, ganteng alias good-looking.

Sedang Renji, yang temannya Ichigo, senang aja disana. Secara, temen sendiri.

-XxX-

Renji Abarai sampai di . Betapa kagetnya si Baboon karena si operator bukan si jeruk, melainkan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Renji melongo melihat Rukia. Begitu Rukia menoleh, Renji

berakting seolah-olah tadi tidak memperhatikan Rukia.

"Ng..Mbak..Yang kosong?" tanya Renji linglung. Rukia tersenyum.

"Yang mana aja, kecuali nomor 2," jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum lagi. Renji rasanya sudah mau tepar!

Maka, Renji memilih bilik 6, yang posisinya berhadap-hadapan dengan operator. Jadi, bukannya ngerjain tugas, dia malah curi-curi pandang ke arah Rukia! Tapi, untung dia langsung sadar

dan mengerjakan tugasnya.

-XxX-

Keesokan harinya, Rukia dating ke . Yah, kali ini dia mampir, tapi sama Ichigo dikorting. Pasalnya, Rukia kemain sudah Bantu dia. Sebenarnya nggak dikortingpun no problem, secara Kuchiki ~

Renjipun datang juga. Betapa kagetnya dia melihat operator cantik kemarin sudah berevolusi jadi jeruk (?). Dengan muka murung dia bertanya ke Ichigo.

"Go, yang kosong mana?"

"Noh, nomor 2, 4, 5, 6. Kenapa kau?" tanya Ichigo heran. Renji menggeleng.

Namun, murungnya sang baboon nggak lama. Dia langsung senyum setelah melihat bilik nomor 7. Yap, Rukia Kuchiki ada disana. Dengan jantung berdebar-debar, Renji masuk ke bilik 6. Dia

mengintip sedikit komputer Rukia. Lucky! Rukia sedang membuka profil facebooknya.

Seketika, Renji log in facebook dan meng-add Rukia. Rukia langsung meng-konfirmnya. Renjipun langsung membuka info profil Rukia. disana ada nomor handphonenya. Renji langsung

memasukkan nomor itu dalam handphone Nokia N95-nya.

-XxX-

Malamnya, Renji mencoba mengirim SMS ke Rukia. beginilah isinya:

.

Malam ^^

Salam kenal, aku Renji, teman fbmu

Kamu Rukia kan?

.

Hm, rupanya Renji tak berpengalaman…

Namun, nasibnya mujur. Rukia membalasnya.

.

Ya, aku Rukia~ oh, Renji ya? Hm, gimana kalau besok online bareng?

Jadi bisa chat facebook :D

.

Renjipun segera membalasnya

.

Ya boleh :D

Eh, aku boleh nanya-nanya kan? Biar lebih akrab?

.

Dan, sms tupun berlanjut. Renji nanya mulai alamat, warna favorit, makanan minuman favorit, hewan favorit, hobi, sampai dengan sekolah. Lucky-nya, Rukia mau menjawab itu semua.

Malah, menurut Rukia, Renji itu anak yang polos. Sebenarnya hamper benar. Hanya saja, dia itu bukan anak polos, tapi babon yang polos..

-XxX-

Renji berangkat ke dengan riang gembira. Dia melihat Yamaha Mio milik Rukia. Renji tersenyum (hoekk).

Rukia, seperti biasa akan memilih bilik 7, dan Renji bilik 6. Mereka mulai chatting facebook.

Renji meminta Rukia untuk ketemuan. Rukia bingung. Kapan? Renji menyuruh Rukia untuk melihat bilik sebelahnya.

"_Bilik sebelah ya? Dekat juga,"_ batin Rukia.

Rukia menengok ke bilik 8, bukan 6. nampaklah seorang Ikkaku Madarame yang lagi ngupil. Rukia ilfeel seketika.

"_Kau lihat bilik mana, Rukia?" _tanya Renji lewat chat facebook.

"_Kau nomor berapa?" _tanya Rukia singkat.

"_Nomor 6,"_jawab Renji. Rukia menengok ke bilik dimana Renji nongkrong.

Rukia tersenyum. _"Lumayan ganteng juga ternyata. Untung bukan si botak tadi,"_piker Rukia. Astaga. Itu mah bukan ganteng. Tapi, dia ganteng untuk level babon. (?)

Jadilah, mereka masih chatting facebook.

Setelah puas online, mereka keluar, hampir bersamaan. Sebenarnya si Renji ngikut aja sih. Mereka membayar ke Ichigo. Spontan, Ichigo menggoda mereka.

"Haiyo.. kenalan dulu gih!" ujar Ichigo.

"Ehem, Rukia," kata Rukia sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Renji, Renji Abarai," sahut Renji sambil menjabat tangan Rukia. Mereka langsung melepas jabat tangan itu. Malu, nampaknya!

-END-

Oke, segitu aja. Mau lanjut? Review ^^

Yah, aku sih mau bikin oneshot aja ^^

-Armalita Nanda R. pamit! Wassalam!-


End file.
